After Frozen
by stayathomemum
Summary: My six-year-old daughter dictated this story to me. Recommended for children.
1. Chapter 1

**_Author's note: This story was dictated to me by my six-year-old daughter. She loved the movie Frozen. As the author is six, it is geared toward children. Read it to your kids as a bedtime story. _**

Elsa was skating in the castle courtyard. Olaf was having lots of fun because he loved to skate on his little snowy feet. And he didn't need skates. Sven didn't like skating so much—just a bit, because reindeers slip and slide. Anna really liked the skates that Elsa made for her. But Anna didn't know how to skate so Elsa taught her.

"Do you want to learn how to skate?" Elsa asked Anna.

"Okay", Anna replied.

Elsa even made a snow cape for Anna, just like her own but a little different. Anna's favourite colour is purple so the snow cape was purple too. It even had little snowflakes just like Elsa's but smaller.

Anna was wobbling all over the place. She was slipping and sliding. Elsa grabbed Anna's hand and Elsa taught her the moves of skating.

When Elsa let go of Anna's hand, Anna fell down. She was not happy. Anna got up and fell down again! This time, Elsa and Kristoff helped her up. Kristoff had to hold onto Sven's tail to skate. Kristoff asked Anna to hold onto Sven too.

Olaf went out of the skating rink and he saw flowers. He turned around and said, "Hello", and then he said "achooooo"! Then his nose fell off! Sven ate it. Olaf was sad.

Anna grabbed a carrot from one of the bins and stuck it into Olaf's head. And then Olaf was happy again because he got a new nose.

Elsa got off the ice too. They played games together. Kristoff got off the skating rink and everybody had fun!

Anna and Elsa got a balloon each. Anna's was purple and Elsa's was blue with little snowflakes. Elsa's was also see-through and sparkly. Olaf got a balloon and it was orange. The balloons had strings and floated up. Anna and Elsa had to hold onto their balloons tightly. Even Kristoff got a balloon. Sven liked balloons too. Kristoff let Sven have a turn with it. Sven held Kristoff's balloon by the string, in his mouth.

Everybody went into the castle together. Anna and Elsa put their balloons in their bedrooms. The balloons flew up to the ceiling. The strings were very, very long so they could grab hold of them whenever they liked.

Kristoff's balloon had pictures of ice blocks because he collects ice. He put it in Anna's room. Anna showed Kristoff around the castle. They looked at the portraits together.

"I like them", Kristoff said.

"I was so lonely when I was little", Anna said. "I liked to play in here."

"Why?"

"Because I liked to look at the portraits and I still do."

Olaf came in with Elsa and Sven. But Olaf didn't want Sven in the castle because he might knock down too many things.

Anna and Kristoff left the castle together and they went to see the trolls. The trolls tried to make Anna and Kristoff get married again. And this time they did!

Anna and Kristoff went back to the castle. Olaf went to the trolls to see Anna and Kristoff but when he arrived, they had left.

Back at the castle, Anna, Kristoff, Elsa and Sven were looking for Olaf. Olaf knew how to go to the trolls but he didn't know how to get back to the castle. So Olaf was lost. And he asked the trolls if they could show him the way back to the castle. And the trolls said, "Okay". But some of them didn't want to. So just two trolls went back with Olaf.

Finally, Anna and Kristoff, Elsa and Sven found Olaf. And they all went to the ballroom. The villagers came to the ballroom to dance for the wedding. Olaf didn't know how to dance because he's a snowman. Olaf came in and started dancing funny. Everybody laughed at him. Olaf didn't mind. Everybody had fun at the ball.

Elsa was happy that Anna and Kristoff got married. This time, Elsa gave her blessing. Then everybody clapped. Then the ball was over.

A year later, Anna and Kristoff had a baby girl named Izzy. Izzy had powers of summer. That way everybody could enjoy it.

**_The End_**

**_A sequel about Izzy will certainly be forthcoming. _**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

A few years later, when Izzy turned six in the summer, she was happy about the big party. Anna and Kristoff were happy too. Izzy likes the toy unicorn that her mommy got her. Izzy also got a doll from her daddy.

Izzy visited the trolls on her birthday. Her mommy went with her. Izzy played with the little troll children. The trolls gave her a little toy troll. After they played, Izzy and Anna went back to the castle.

Now it was time for all the children to skate. Elsa helped them to skate in the courtyard skating rink. Izzy made a swimming pool with her powers of summer. She and her friends went swimming after skating. Then they went inside the castle to have the birthday cake. The cake had little flowers around it and the icing was blue, purple, pink, white and yellow. Izzy blew out her candles and she made a wish. Her wish was a secret.

And then Izzy went to open the presents that her friends gave her. Izzy's best friend, Elizabeth gave her a real puppy! Izzy really, really liked her puppy and she named it Goldie because of her golden fur. Goldie was adorable. Everybody wanted to pet her. All the children made a line to pet the new puppy. Izzy's smallest friend gave her the last present. It was a pretty dress. The dress had some pink and writing that said 'I love flowers' on it. Izzy really liked her new dress and everything else. Even Goldie got a present—it was something that looked like a red heart for Goldie's tail. Goldie liked her present too. Everybody had fun at the party.

Izzy got a balloon that had pictures of puppies on it and there was pink around the puppies and they all looked like Goldie.

Elsa put some ice into the dog's water bowl and Izzy melted the ice. And it turned into water for Goldie to drink. Izzy likes Elsa because she also has powers. Elsa also likes Izzy and gives her a bracelet for her birthday. The bracelet was green and orange with a black clasp. _(yes, somebody based that on her own rainbow loom bracelet)_

Elsa taught Izzy how to use her powers of summer. They practiced in Izzy's room. Izzy could not build a snowman. She could build sandcastles because she made sand on the floor of her room. She also made some real flowers and every morning Olaf visited Izzy's room because he loves flowers even if they made him sneeze and his nose fell off. And every morning, Izzy had to put Olaf's nose back on because he sneezed it off.


End file.
